Angels, Apocalypses, and Saints
by mrmuscle
Summary: 1st jn story. What happens when genuses die. find out inside. GOOD VS. EVIL
1. the beginning of the end

This is my 1st story, and it will have more that 1 chapter. Thank you and please be kind in your reviews. I dont own JN!

* * *

Angels, Apocalypses, and Saints.

Chapter 1: The beginning of the end

The impact of the day was a verbal one. The shocking news was that I had won a free trip to "the other side". Not in a good way though. The doctor declared me dead at 6:30 that morning. I had been hit with a baseball at the baseball game. It had been an exiting one. The score was 13 to 13 at the top of the 13th inning. The day was January 13th. Friday the 13th. Everything was strange from the start. 

I woke up at midnight. I was having a bad dream. Coincidently, it had been about me dying at a baseball game.

I went to go get a glass of water. I must have left the TV on because just then I heard static. Not just regular static. Eerie static. Something you would find in a movie.

I got up, forgetting it was Friday the 13th, and turned the TV off. Then outside my front window, their was a black cat, with it claws out, and hissing. I quickly grabbed my shotgun and loaded it. When I went outside, the cat was gone.

"Gee", I thought. "That cat must be quick."

I got a glass of water, and feeling adrenalin pumping though me; I grabbed my car key, and carrying my shotgun, went to my car. When I went to start my car, however, it wouldn't start. I went outside to start my car. When I opened the hood, there were bones.

In a panic, I grabbed my shotgun, and went to my next door neighbor's house. When I went inside, the house was full of my friends and family.

"Happy Birthday".

I screamed. Shock and surprise took me over. All my friends looked at me with confused faces. I screamed again.

After calming down, I told them what happened.

"Wow", I heard one of them say.

They all said I needed to relax and go somewhere for a while. They all agreed to take me to a baseball game.

I looked at my watch and said, "What baseball game is at 2:00 in the morning".

"The Retroville 9 vs. the Outlanders in the 7th game of the school series for the dominate championship", someone said.

Despite my protest, we went. The game was in the 3rd inning when we arrived. The score was tied at 7 apiece. The game was going strong. At 6: 28 the game was tied at 13. Then the tragedy happened.

I got hit with the ball. Blood was gushing through my head. At 6:30 I was pronounced dead. Who am I? Only time will tell.


	2. the afterlife

Chapter 2: The Afterlife

Death doesn't come easy. It comes at a price. I found that out too little, too late. No more family to support you. No more friends to talk to. In death it only you. Just you.

The funeral was just as sad as death was. Just looking at there faces made me want to cry. Wait, I was crying. As I looked down at them, I could see there emotions, there feelings.

"We were all enjoying ourselves," said Cindy. "Then he just vanished". "We'll going to miss him".

Then she burst into tears.

"Why must the good die young?" screamed Sheen.

"Yah I know what you mean" said Carl.

"At least he in a better place now" said Libby.

"If only they knew. If I could only tell them about death and it workings. When you die, you go into a place of nothingness. A place of insanity." I said. Then I fell into a deep sleep.

"Your time has come, boy."

"Who said that?" I yelled.

"It is I, God. You have visitors."

Visitors? I thought.

"Yes James Isaac Neutron, you have visitors."

Who? I asked.

"The immortal mortal wants to know something."

"What?" I asked.

"He wants to know who you think your true love is."

"My true love is Cindy Vortex."

"Well then he will let that be so."

"I hope so," I muttered under my breathe.

"God that my soul! If you don't let me have him, I'll kill you! Let me have him!"

"I don't think so you asshole! I'm taking him to the Kingdom of Heaven, and you're going back to Hell!"

"Well than die!"

While God and Satan were fighting over who gets me, I was using his "holy phone" to call my friends.

The first one I'll call is Cindy.

"Hello" she said.

"It me Jimmy" I said.

"JIMMY! You're alive! But how" she asked.

"Actually I'm not. I using god's holy phone. I'm still dead. I just wanted you to know that I love you!"

Cindy collapses on her bedroom floor.

"Cindy are you there. Cindy!"

………………………………...

"Is she hurt?"

"No she just fainted"

"Are you sure"

"Yes I'm sure"

"Okay doctor Clementine"

"Where am I?" Cindy asked.

"You're at the hospital" Carl, Sheen, and Libby said in unison.

"What happened" Cindy asked.

"We all came to your house because you weren't at school today. Your mom let us in. When we went to your room, we found you passed out. We called 911 right away. Are you okay?" They all asked.

"Jimmy called from the "other side". When he spoke he told me that he loved me".

"Girl, did you get bumped on your head." Libby asked.

"She must have" Sheen and Carl said at once.

"I did not. He really called me from the "other side" and told me he loved me."

"I'm getting a doctor in here." Libby said.

With that, she went to go find a doctor.

"You two believe me don't you"?

"Whatever you say. Hey Carl I'm hungry, let get something to eat." said Sheen.

"Okay" said Carl.

With that, they went to go find some food.

"How come nobody believes me?" Cindy thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3: Heaven vs Hell

I know this chapter is short, but the next one will be longer. thanks for the reviews. Continue!

* * *

Chapter 3: Heaven vs. Hell

"I'm going to kick your ass Satan."

"Over my dead body. I announce a Holy War!"

"Wait Satan, why don't we let him decide for himself who he wants to go with?"

"Fair enough. Don't make the wrong decision." Jimmy thinks about it for a while.

"My decision will piss both of you off, but my decision doesn't involve going to Heaven, Purgatory, or Hell. I want to go back to Earth to see my friends and family. I want to go see my true love, Cindy Vortex, and I want to live again. In piece. I know that you two don't like it but it my decision. Thank you"

Luckily for me, God and Satan agreed to let me live on Earth again under 3 conditions; I kiss Cindy Vortex as soon as I see her; I tell sheen to get a life; and I tell Carl to lose some weight. Earth here I come.


	4. Chapter 4: The hospital “incident”

I DON'T OWN JN. R&R

* * *

Chapter 4: The hospital "incident"

Carl, Libby, and Sheen walk back into Cindy's room with Dr. Clementine.

"Doctor Clementine, Cindy's gone nuts," exclaimed Sheen.

"I have not" Cindy shot back.

"Cindy, we will now take you in for a cat scan. Carl, Libby, and Sheen can you please wait in this room until we return."

"Okay Dr. Clementine, we'll wait."

"Okay Cindy lets go".

They go into the CAT scan room.

"Okay Cindy, lie on the table. There you go. Okay let's start."

The machine started to spark.

"Cindy get out of there!"

Too late. Cindy was burned to a crisp, and Dr. Clementine was also killed in the fire. The hospital caught on fire. After rescue workers stopped the fire, they pronounce Cindy and Dr. Clementine dead. Carl, Sheen, and Libby were devastated. Libby fainted. Then Carl fainted. Then Sheen fainted.

As this was happening, Jimmy was coming back to Earth. As his body was being resurrected, Cindy's body was being burned. After his body was resurrected, he went home. As he entered his house, his parents were shocked to see their dead son standing before them. His parents fainted. He called 911. The operator told him the hospital had been burned down. After he was done, he took his parents to the hospital himself. As Carl, Sheen, and Libby were awaking from their fainting session, they heard a strange and familiar voice. As the voice asked what happened to the hospital, they remembered whose voice it was. It was that of Jimmy. They got up and followed the voice. When they saw Jimmy, they fainted again. Jimmy saw them and helped them to his parent's car and also his parents. When he had them all in the car, he took off. They all woke up at once. When they saw who was driving the car, they all screamed. When they all calmed down, Jimmy told them his story and they told them theirs. After hearing about the hospital tragedy, Jimmy fainted. Behind the wheel. As the others tried to wake him up, the car spun out of control and went on a boat touring the Gulf of Mexico. Everybody in the car and on the boat died.


	5. Chapter 5: The tragedies continue

i don't own JN. sorry about the short chapter. R&R

* * *

Chapter 5: The tragedies continue

As Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Libby, Jimmy's Parents, and the boat people entered death; Jimmy thought, "This is familiar aright. Now my friends and family are with me. I'm not alone anymore."

As they entered heaven, God said "way to go brain boy. Look at the fine mess you have gotten us into. We are at war with Satin. You've killed your friends and family. And your best friend, biggest rival and true love, Cindy Vortex, has been captured by Satan and his Hell-Demons. My army is being killed off and I'm exhausted. You, your friend and family have to help save Cindy and the rest of the world."

"Save the world. Have you gone mad? We can't fight two wars at once. Besides, I need to save Cindy. That's all the matters now."

BOOM!

"What the hell was that?"

"Ha-ha. I have won. HA-HA! Your friends are gone to the eternal grave. Your family too. You are the only one left. Ha-ha."


	6. Chapter 6: WAR!

I don't own JN. sorry about the short chapter. I'm not good with action scenes. the next chapter may or may not be the ending. that depends on what you want. R&R be sure to cheak out my other story Saint Cindy.

* * *

Chapter 6: WAR!

"Satan you Fucking bastard I'll Kill you. You, Me, Death Match."

Match is set up. The rules are to simply kill your opponent. Winner takes all. They get in the Match. Jimmy throws the first punch. It connects. Then Jimmy gets a sledgehammer and hits Satan's head with it. Satan bleeds. Then Satan gets hit with a steel chair. He bleeds some more. Then Jimmy uses his bear hands to chock Satan. Satan dies. Jimmy then takes on Hells Demons. He wins. He releases Cindy.


	7. Chapter 7: Paradise?

I don't own JN! this might be the ending, it depends on if you want more. tell me in your reviews. R&R

* * *

Chapter 7: Paradise?

Yes, it was paradise. Jimmy found a way to resurrect everybody and in front of everybody, Jimmy Kisses Cindy. Then they live happily ever after.

The End?


	8. Chapter 8: Paradise Ruined

Since people didn't like the ending, i've decided to exstend it. warning chapter not for the weak of heart. may change rating to M rating. I don't own JN! maybe a while unter the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8: Paradise Ruined

After their battle with Satan, they were all living in piece. Carl finally found a girlfriend to hang with. Sheen asked Libby to marry him. Jimmy asked Cindy to marry him.

It was supposed to be a double weeding until "Do you Jimmy take Cindy to be you awful wedded wife, to hold and to love, until death do you part, again."

"I do".

"And do you Cindy take Jimmy to be your awful wedded husband, to hold and to love; till death do you part, again."

"I, I, I don't."

"What, Why?"

"I have a reason. When I was with Satan, he forced me to have relations with him. I tried not to, but he was too strong. He got me pregnant. I'm carrying Satan's baby. I'm sorry!"

Just then, Jimmy faints.

"Jimmy, Jimmy. Are you okay? JIMMY! Somebody call 911."

EMS arrives and takes "Brain Boy" to the hospital. He wakes up to find Cindy, Carl, Sheen, and Libby by his bedside.

"AHH! What happened?"

"You fainted at the wedding alter".

"Talk about being afraid of commitment," said an unfamiliar voice.

"Who said that?"

"It is I the Immortal Mortal; I have come to give you a message from God, That lazy son of a bitch. He told me to tell you that Satan's Baby, the baby Cindy is carrying, must be killed before the next full moon; otherwise the entire human race is going to be extinct and sent not to Heaven, Purgatory, or Hell, but to the Eternal Grave. Remember to kill it before the next full moon. And also, Jimmy, You must marry Cindy by Midnight tomorrow. Otherwise there will be dire consequences."

"What consequences".

"The human race not being able to adapt, evolve, and survive".

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"If you and Cindy don't get married, then you won't "boink" each other. If you don't "boink" each other than you wont have kids. If you don't have kids, they won't find love and reproduce. Then the human species won't evolve and will eventually die out".

"Oh".

"Simply put kill Satan's baby, have relations with Cindy, reproduce, and continue the chain of human life. Got it".

"Okay, but I have one Question. Do we have to reproduce right away? Can't we wait till were of legal age."

"Yes, Wait. To tell you the truth, I was about to tell you to wait until your of legal age. Although Cindy has already lost her Virginity to Satan, you have not lost yours. Therefore you will be forced to wait. Don't do it early or there will be dire consequences for all of you. Sheen and Libby I need to talk to you in private now!"

They leave the room. Carl, Cindy, and Jimmy are left in the room. "I'm hungry, I'm getting something to eat, see ya in a bit." said Carl.

He leaves. It was just Cindy and Jimmy.

"What do think of…?"

Cindy put her finger of his lips. As she does, she moves closer to him. She kisses him. French-style. They were about to go to first and second bases, when the door opened suddenly. It was Carl. And he had a camera. He took a picture of Jimmy and Cindy kissing and "getting it on". And to make matters worse for them it was an instantaneously printing digital camera. After taking the photo, Carl ran to try and find a computer with internet on it. Cindy chased after him.

"I'm going to hurt him," she said to herself.

She, obviously, catches up to him in no time.

"Give me the photo and the camera".

"Hell no".

"Give me that".

"No No"

She punches him in the face.

"Give me the photo and camera or I'm going to go into a nearly unstoppable rage with you as the target. Now give me it."

"Not going to happen. This need to be known to more people. I'm not giving these up. Forget it".

While all this was going on, the Immortal mortal was talking to Sheen and Libby.

"You know what to do".

"Yes Sr.".

They all walk back to Jimmy's room.

"Jimmy, we have come with a decision. This decision does not come lightly, but in spite of recent events, we want you and Cindy to "do it" early, so that Satan's baby will instantaneously be obviated."

Carl runs in.

"Guys come quickly, something's wrong with Cindy. She may be hurt. Come on".

All except Jimmy leave Room.

"Shit, I want to come to".

They all find Cindy and are shocked at who they see next. They all see Satan's Baby and Timmy Turner.

"What are you doing here TT?"

"I'm here to help you destroy Satan's baby without Cindy and Jimmy "doing it".

"Ha, Ha, Ha, me and Nerdbomb would never "do it" in a million years".

"According to this photo I found, you're lying through your teeth".

"What photo?"

TT takes out Carl's photo.

"Does this photo ring any bells?"

"How the hell did you get that?"

"Magically".

"Magically? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Never mind. We have to destroy Satan's baby now! If we don't, not only is your universe in danger, but mine is too. To make a long story short, Satan's baby will destroy the entire UCAB. That means nothing besides itself will be alive. That's bad. Very bad."

"AHH!"

"What's wrong?"

"HAHAHA I'm free. Finally, I will fulfill the mission of my father, and destroy the UCAB. I'll start by killing you. HAHAHA"

"Not if I have anything to say about it"

(Jimmy comes in with a pair of machine guns).

"Who the hell are you, and where did you get those machine guns."

"Who am I? I'm your personal Hell."

"Die!"

(Jimmy gets into a battle with Satan's baby. He was winning until…)

"I'm back, and ready for reverence. I'll start with you, savior.

(Satan and Satan's baby double-team Jimmy. They kill him).

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

(Cindy, Libby, and Timmy all collapses.)

"I suggest we run!"

(Carl and Sheen run while Satan and his baby kill Cindy, Libby, and Timmy. The police arrive).

"We have you surrounded, come out here with your hands up."

"Go to Hell!".

(Satan and his baby kill the entire police swadrin.)

"Damn, Satan and his kid and killing everybody. What do we do? Jimmy gone, and so is Cindy, Libby, Timmy, and the police. What the hell do we do?".

"I don't know."

"Well we could try to kill Satan and his baby."

(Carl's new girlfriend, Sam, walks up to 'em).

"We can't do that, it's impossible."

"Ya, we'll get killed."

"Well, were going to get killed anyways, why not go out fighting. The army is useless, the human race is going to be extinct, and the only few people who can stop them are dead. We have to try something".

"I agree".

(The Immortal Mortal pops into the conversation.).

"What can we possible do IM? Were just kids. We can't stop two of the most powerful beings in the universe."

"Oh, no. I disagree. If Jimmy can do it, being just a kid, then we, as a group, can defeat them."

"Yes, but Jimmy's a genius, and besides, he only faced one of them, not both. Did you see what they did to him? They tore him apart. And not only did they tear him apart, but the killed Cindy, Libby and Timmy, and decimated the police. It's hopeless."

"Listen to me, we can defeat them. Think about it, do want there deaths to be in vain? Do you want the original victory over Satan to be a memory, or a reality? We might be outmatched, but if we combine out strength, knowledge and wisdom, we can defeat them. We may be outmatched, but there's strength in numbers. Now who's with me?"

"We are to the end!"

(They go near the allies of destruction.)

"Satan, I'm calling you out".

"You think you can take out me and my son by yourself. You're foolish."

"I may be foolish, but I'm no coward. I'm sending you to the eternal grave, so you can rot."

"Never!"

(Satan and The Immortal Mortal battle while Carl, Sheen, Sam, and Satan's baby watch.)

"You're going down Satan."

"Never".

"DIE!".

(They battle. The Immortal Mortal wins. He kills Satan).

"I told you, you can't kill me."

"Ha-ha, my old man was a fool. Why don't you take on a real challenge? Me.".

(The Immortal Mortal and Satan's baby battle. Satan ends up killing The Immortal Mortal. Or so he thought.)

"HAHAHA, I have won. Immortal my ass. You're just a bitch with a temper. HAHAHA."

"The joke's on you Satan 2."

(The Immortal Mortal stabs Satan's baby, killing him.). "I've won Bitch! You can't beat me."


	9. Authers note

Authers note.

I will continue my story eventually, but i'm have major writters block. If anybody would like to pitch me ideas, go right ahead.


	10. Chapter 9: The aftershock the delema

No own JN. R&R. my writers block is finally over. YAH! This is not the end, there will be more.

* * *

Chapter 9: The aftershock/ the delema.

"Man, what the hell are we doing here?"

"Jimmy, if you're such a genius, then you would already know why we are here. We died, you big brained moron!"

"Cindy, will you shut the hell up and let me think? Let me recap what has happened already".

"There's no time"

"Why?"

"Look."

(Cindy points to two red horned monsters).

"Oh no!"

"Ha, Ha, Ha, I can't believe it, the great boy genius and his girlfriend couldn't beat us. Ha, Ha, Ha!".

"Satan and Satan's Baby, I should have known you'd be here in some shape or form. How about we just end this, the old fashion way? Though excessive violence and bloody death." asked Jimmy.

"Okay, sounds good. What did you have in mind?" askes the two red devils.

"How about this, Satan and Satan's Baby vs. Cindy and me for all of the U.C.A.B. and the ability to return to Earth and get into heaven whenever you want?" asks Jimmy.

"Sounds good. When do we start?"

"Now!"

Jimmy starts to fly at Satan and kicks him in the nuts. Satan falls down in pain. Jimmy then punches Satan in the face hard. Satan starts bleeding from the mouth and nose. Satan's Baby tries to help his father, but Cindy gives him a round-house kick. Satan's Baby falls down in pain as well. As Cindy is punching Satan's Baby, Jimmy is kicking Satan in the head. Just then, Satan's Baby and his father start chocking Cindy and Jimmy. Jimmy and Cindy start turning blue. They are starting to fade into unconsciousness. Then Jimmy has a plan. With one of his last breaths, he tells Cindy to follow suite. Jimmy then kicks Satan in the face and puts him in a triangle choke. Cindy does the same to Satan's Baby. Satan and his son start to let go of their choke as Cindy and Jimmy put more power in theirs. Satan and his son fall unconscious.

"Cindy, quick, let's put these guys in the Eternal Grave so that they won't bother us ever again," said Jimmy.

"Good idea, Jimmy. Yes, I did call you Jimmy, and when this is over, we are getting married, and having kids, and living happy ever after, just like in the fairy tale books" said Cindy, who just put Satan's Baby in the Eternal Graveyard.

"One down one to go" said Cindy and Jimmy simultaneously.

Jimmy tries to put Satan in the Eternal Graveyard. Right before he could, however, Satan grabbed him and began chokeing him out.

"You bastard. You and you whore girlfriend killed my son and sent him to the Eternal Grave. Time to return the favor," said Satan.

He tries to put Jimmy in the Eternal Grave. Cindy tries to stop him. Too late. Satan puts Jimmy in the Eternal Grave. Cindy, in an emotional outburst, using her estensive knowledge of Ti Quan Doe, does karate-like moves of Satan for about two hours strait. When she is done, she puts Satan in the Eternal Grave. Then she cries, for her only love is now gone.


	11. Chapter 10: Sad but True

No own JN. R&R.

* * *

Chapter 10: Sad but True

Why me? Why must my true love be gone? I know I was always mean to him, but I did love him. Why?

"Because every loss makes the love stronger."

"Who said that?"

"It's me, the Immortal Mortal. Look, maybe you should just go home, down to Earth. You'll be surprised as to who you will see."

Cindy does as she is commanded, with tears in her eyes. She enters a portal that connects "The other side" to Earth. She enters and the portal closes. When she is gone, the I.M. snaps his fingers and at that very instant, the young savior named James Issac Neutron is resurrected. He seems to know what is going on.

"You will stay here for one year and watch what is happening on Earth. On Cindy's 12th birthday, you will surprise her by suddenly showing up at her birthday party. The other will be shocked, but Cindy will be ecstatic. Then you can live a happy life. Do you understand?" asked the Immortal Mortal.

"I understand, loud and clear."

With that, the Immortal Mortal and Jimmy then chill for one year.

Meanwhile, on Earth, Cindy has just arrived. She sees Retroville, but it looks deserted.

Is this some kind of joke? Why is the town empty? Is everyone-gulp-dead. I sure hope not.

Suddenly, she hears a voice. Not just one voice, but many voices. The voices seem to be collecting by the Candy Bar. She sprints to the Cardy Bar. She opens the front doors nonchalantly. The only people she sees are Libby, Carl, and Sheen. She walks over to them. They smile at her. The smile they give her is out-of-character. Like they were actually happy, the exact oposite of how Cindy really feels.

"Why do you three seem so happy? After all the shit we have been though today, we should moan and grieve. Also the smiles you just gave me were downright creepy. Am I missing something important?" askes Cindy.

"I agree, we should be sad, however, maybe we could forget our trobbles and celebrate."

"Celebrate? Celebrate what?"

"Celebrate what you ask. Why, to celebrate your birthday of course. Surprise, happy birthday!"

Everybody in Retroville came out and surprised Cindy. Cindy starts crying, not tears of sorrow, but tears of happiness. The party starts rocking. Cindy, along with the rest of Retroville, have a good time. Cindy forgets her trobbles; however in the back of her mind, she is still sad of the loss of her true love. When the party ends, 6 hours later, everybody goes home. Libby is the last one to leave.

"Listen, I know how tough it can be to loss a loved one. When I was 6, I lost my mother in a tragic accident. Nethertheless if you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you."

"Okay. You should go home now."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye"

As soon as Libby leaves, Cindy heads home with a heavy mind. Her mind would prevent her from getting a good night's sleep.

That year could not come soon enough, unbeknown to her that is.


	12. Chapter 11: I dream of Jimmy

No own JN. Read and Review.

* * *

Chapter 11: I dream of Jimmy

As Cindy entered her room, tiredly, see knew she wasn't going to get a good night's sleep. She flopped into bed, desperately trying to get to sleep, but that wouldn't happen, at leased for a while. After about an hour, she simply sat in her bed, to try and clear out her thoughts. After another hour, she finally went to sleep. Even in sleep, Cindy couldn't escape her thoughts. In her dream, she is in a pool of water, and she is seven-years-old. In her dream, she is with her mother and father, and they are also swimming.

"Mom, dad, why are we here?" asked an innocent Cindy.

"We're here so you can get some exercise, and so you can be socially interactive with other people." said Cindy's mother.

"But, mom, I am socially interactive." whined Cindy.

"Oh ya, how many friends have you made since we moved here." asked Cindy's mother quizzically.

"I have made one friend since we have moved here." said Cindy.

"I know you have befriended Libby, sweety, but you need to have more than one friend to play with. Look over there, see that boy? Why don't you go talk to him, he seems to be having fun with his friends; maybe you could join them in their game." said Cindy's mother.

Cindy's father agreed with her mother, so slowly, Cindy approached the three boys she was suppose to talk to. The three boys stop playing their game, and look at the girl approaching them.

"She's pretty!" said one of the boys, quietly.

Cindy stops a few feet from the boys. Not knowing what to do next, she introduces herself.

"Hi, my name is Cindy Vortex. May I join in your game?"

"I suppose. By the way, my name is Jimmy Neutron and these are my two best friends, Carl Wheezer, and Sheen Estevez."

"Hello" spoke Carl.

"Hi" spoke Sheen.

"Ya know we don't exactly know how to act around girls, especially my good friend Sheen." said Jimmy, honestly.

"How ironic, because I don't exactly know how to act around boys, especially ones as sophisticated as yourselves. You know, Jimmy, you look very handsome, even in the pool water. So do your young friends; they look handsome as well." complimented Cindy.

"Thank you, madam. If it's any consolation, you look beautiful yourself." complimented Jimmy back.

"Thank you. Hey, what game where you playing before I came over here; it looked really fun." asked Cindy, very politely.

"Well, we were playing underwater tag. Would you like to play?" asked Jimmy, kindly.

"Of course, I would love to play!" exclaimed Cindy.

"Okay, but there are some rules to our game. When you are "it", you have to do one underwater back flip before you can tag the other people. Other than that, let's just have fun!" explained Jimmy.

For an hour, Cindy plays underwater tag with the boys. Then her mother calls.

"Cindy, it is time to leave! Tell your new friends goodbye."

"Goodbye, Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen. It was nice to meet you." said Cindy, disappointed that she couldn't play with them more.

"It was nice to meet you too, Cindy." said Jimmy, Carl and Sheen all together.

Right before Cindy left the pool to go home; Jimmy kisses Cindy on the cheek. Cindy then leaves, with a surprise look on her face, but not until after she returns the favor, only this time, instead of kissing Jimmy on the cheeks, she kiss him on the lips. Cindy then leaves, leaving Jimmy and his friends in awe. Once Cindy left with her parents, she had a long talk in the car ride home.

"Cindy" said her father, "I know you want to be respectful, but you can't just kiss random boys on the lips. It's not sanitary, and it is just not right."

"You don't understand, daddy. That boy looked desperate and a little depressed. I was just trying to cheer him up. Besides, he said he didn't know how to act around girls, so I had to teach him." countered Cindy.

"That's fine, but teaching him to kiss at his age is a bad omen. Look, we know you were trying to do the right thing, just please restrain yourself next time. Okay?" asked her mother.

Cindy just sat there, not about to say another word.

………………………………...

Cindy's dreams of a few days later, when Jimmy was formally introduced into class.

"Alright, class, settle down. I would like to introduce a new student. Please, come up here."

Jimmy goes up to the front of the room.

"Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?"

"Certainly. My name is James Isaac Neutron, but I like to be called Jimmy. I like to ride bikes, play videogames, and build stuff. I got my IQ examined, and they said that with an IQ of 300, that I am a certified genius." said Jimmy, nervously.

He looks around to find anybody he knew. Luckily, he saw Sheen, Carl and Cindy. He smiled, they smile back. The class gasps. They never meet a genius before.

"Um, that's a little about myself. Um, where do I sit?" asked Jimmy, who is pale in the face.

"Jimmy, you can sit next to Cindy, who is right over there."

The teacher points to an empty desk next to Cindy. Jimmy, quickly, sits down. The class remains quiet. The teacher then teaches a boring lecture, so ½ the class falls asleep. Jimmy, who was paying attention to the teacher, suddenly gets hit on the head with a piece of paper.

"What's this?"

Jimmy unfolds the paper. It's a note. It reads,

Dear Jimmy, 

I know you must be a nervous reek today, that's why I formally invite you and your friends to sit at my table. 

Sincerely,

Cindy Vortex.

After reading the note, Jimmy cannot wait for lunch, but neither can Cindy. 2 hours later, the lunch bell rings. Everybody storms out of the classroom, except for Sheen, Carl, and, of course, Jimmy.

While they are in the classroom, Cindy is standing by Libby's locker.

"Libby, I have a problem. You know what happened at the pool the other day, right? Well, that boy I kissed on the lips, that kid is the new kid. Libby, I need your help!" said Cindy.

"Okay, calm down. There we go. Now, it sounds like you need to just give the kid a cold shoulder. It may seem rude, but until you want to admit that secret to anybody else, it has to be done." said Libby.

"Well, maybe I can just explain the situation to him. I'm sure he'll understand." said Cindy.

"Maybe." said Libby, defeated.

Cindy and Libby walk down the hallway and into the cafeteria. As soon as they open the cafeteria doors, massive chaos and embarrassment endorse.

They hear "Jimmy and Cindy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage."

The entire cafeteria begins to crack up. Cindy angrily looks for Jimmy. She finds him standing in a lone corner, blushing like mad. She walks up to him, and without giving him time to explain, punches him in the face. Then she runs out of the cafeteria, crying.

………………………………...

Cindy's dream ends, when she wakes up in a wet bed, with tears in her eyes. It would be hours before she can go back to sleep, and when she finally does, she has horrible nightmares. She has nightmares about being the last person on Earth, and no one to comfort her.

8 long hours later, Cindy wakes up and gets up and goes to find the nearest gym with a punching bag. She is upset and wants to take out her aggressions on something non-human.


	13. Chapter 12: The Aggression of an Angry B

No own JN. Read and Review.

* * *

Chapter 12: The Aggression of an Angry Blonde

"One Sheen-look-alike punching bag, please." said Cindy, politely.

"Ah, a popular selection. Shall I set it up for you, miss?" asked the gym manager.

"Please, that would be greatly appreciated. BTW, how much would it be if I were to purchase the Sheen-look-alike punching bag?" asked Cindy, who honestly wanted to know.

"The cost of this would be $300, miss." said the manager, who is setting up the punching bag.

"Okay, thank you." said Cindy.

"There you go miss. The punching bag is all set up." said the manager.

"Thank you. That should be all for now." said Cindy.

The manager nods his head and leaves. Cindy then starts ruthlessly punching the bag.

_That idiot Sheen. Why did he have to blow the secret of me and Jimmy's first kiss? If that incident at the cafeteria didn't occur, then Jimmy and I would have had a good relationship. It's a damn shame. We liked each other all this time, but only recently has our relationship rekindled. To think, if it hadn't been for Sheen, we probably would have been dating for years now. Next time I see the real Sheen, I'm going to put him in the hospital. _

Cindy's thoughts are shattered when she hears a familiar voice.

"Cindy are you okay?" asked the familiar voice.

Cindy turns around to see her best friend, Libby, and her boyfriend, Sheen. As soon as Cindy saw Sheen, she starts to attack him like a wild animal. Libby immediately tries to pull her off of Sheen, but to no avail. She keeps trying and, on the 3rd try, succeeds in bulling Cindy off of Sheen. Cindy, when asked her reason for the attack, gives her friend the cold shoulder and walks away, but no before kicking Sheen in the lower region. Once Cindy was gone, Libby immediately calls 9-11.

"9-11, what is your emergency?" asked the operator.

"My best friend has just attacked by boyfriend, and he is badly hurt. I need an ambulance fast!" said a hysterical Libby.

"We'll be right there." said the operator, who then hung up the phone.

Libby hung up the phone as well, and when to Sheen, who was bleeding badly.

"Okay Sheen, we need to get you wrapped up to stop the blood loss." said Libby, who was covering Sheen's "battle wounds".

"It's too late for me, Libby. I would be able to make it to the hospital. One thing I must say before I pass. I love you Libby, with all my heart." said Sheen weakly, who then falls over, dead.

Libby, knowing that Sheen was dead, begins to weep openly.

10 minutes later, the EMS arrives. They check the seen, and then proceed to check Sheen's pulse. They try to revive him, but to no avail. 5 minutes later, he is pronounced dead.

"Okay, it looks like we got ourselves a lifeless body. Let's get a body bag in here. This scene is not treated as a crime scene. Ms. Folfax, will you come with us please?" asked an EMS assisstant.

Libby, still crying, nods her head yes and then follows the assisstant to a ambulence, while the cops tape off the crime scene, after escorting everyone out of the building.

While Libby was talking with the EMS as assistant about what happened, on the other side of town, Cindy was doing more damage.

Cindy was about to cool off before a voice set her off again.

"Hello Cindy. How's it hanging?" asked Nick.

"You want to know how it's going! Why don't I show you how it's going?" screamed Cindy.

Cindy then proceeds to punch Nick in the face, endlessly. Even when he starts bleeding, Cindy doesn't stop. Eventually, Nick passes out from pain. Only then does Cindy stop attacking him. She then walks away, still angry from something she couldn't hope to control. Every person she encounters she viciously attacks. She finally decides to go to Jimmy's old lab. As she walks, she continues to attack everything is sight. By the time she reaches the lab, she has injured or killed 45 people, including her own parents.


	14. Chapter 13: Feelings of guilt

No own JN. Read and Review.

* * *

Chapter 13: Feelings of guilt 

_The lab, it seems, is the only way to get my fustrations out. How do I get in this thing? Maybe…_

To Cindy's surprize, as soon as she got close to the lab, it automatically opened. Cindy lively steps in. The lab has gotten bigger since she last saw it; there are inventions, dust and garbage everywhere. Quite contrary to what Cindy might have beleaved, there were pictures of her everywhere around the lab. There was one picture of her from when she won the science fair. There was another one of her at the 5th grade dance, have a good time. Cindy looks through the pictures, as her heart starts to melt. When she is finished looking through the pictures, she hears a faint but familiar sound. She turns around to see a metal canine, panting, with a sad look on its face. The metal canine then takes a note out of its mouth and hands it to Cindy, who eagerly takes it.

"Thank you, Goddard. Now lets see what this says." said Cindy politely, totally opposite what her mood was about 30 minutes ago.

The letter states…

_Dear Cindy,_

_I may never give you this letter, but I must confess my feelings somehow. I know that we have been enemies for a long time, but I haven't forgotten what it was like when we first met. We were both so happy; it's a damn shame that that didn't last. I wish that could have lasted forever. Nonetheless, I must confess this- I love you, and I always will. _

_Your friend,_

_Jimmy._

_P.S. you are a very good kisser. _

At this point, Cindy is in tears. She misses Jimmy badly. She feels sad and alone. She also feels the pang of guilt setting in her heart. She decides to fix her mistakes and make almost everything normal again.

_I have to make everything right; I can't stand this feeling of guilt anymore. How do I do that though? _

Cindy thinks hard. She thinks for hours and soon she falls asleep from thinking to hard. She is asleep for hours. Then she suddenly burst awake. She has a brillent but dangerous idea.

"Egypt, here I come!"


	15. Chapter 14: egypian rememberance

No own JN. Read and Review.

* * *

Chapter 14: egypian rememberance

Cindy, thinking through her plan, decides to pack everything she thinks that she will need. She packs, in Jimmy's old hypercube, some food, plenty of water, a lot of weapons, all of Jimmy's old inventions, and clothing. By the time she is done packing, she has packed everything in the lab. Concidering the circumstances, Cindy sneeks into her house and packs everything from her room, and her house, into the hypercube. Then she stealthily exits her house, unpacks the hovercar, and drives the car, feeling so alone. As she is driving, she is dreaming of the long forgotten past.

Flashback

"**Hey Jim, I still got your electrolife thingy that makes a light." said Carl, as he pulls the device from his pocket and flickers it on. **

**Just as Carl predicted, the device made a light. Unknown to them, the device also made the mummies come alive.**

End of flashback

Cindy was about to sleep, as she put the hovercar on auto pilot, but there was a sudden jerk, that keep her awake. Suddenly, she heard the hovercar speak.

"Emergency, vehicle under attack. Must take immediate evasive course of action. Destination will be reached."

Dead ahead of her, Cindy sees a missile flying at the hovercar. She thinks she is going to get hit, however, as the missile approached, the hovercar ascended, avoiding the missile completely. Cindy hears a voice on the built-in walkie-talkie.

"This is General Abercrombie. You are under arrest for 32 accounts of murder and 13 accounts of assault-and-battery. Descend, or we will bring you in, dead or alive."

Cindy, knowing her mission, tries to explain herself to the fighters. When that fails, Cindy speeds up the hovercar, keeping it on auto pilot, to try to out-run the fighters. When she does this, the military aircrafts open fire. Miraculously, the hovercar avoids all the fire. Eventually, after 55 minutes of dodging fire from the planes, Cindy is out of American airspace, meaning that she can no longer be pursuit-ed by the American army. After Cindy starts to un-tense, she decides that she needs a companion, so she takes Goddard out of the hypercube. Cindy and Goddard "talk" the entire time of the trip, even though Cindy was the only one doing the talking. All Goddard did was not, pant and bark every once in a while. Finally, Cindy tells Goddard her plan.

"Once we get to Egypt, we are going to look for the tomb of Libby's ancestor, Queen Howsaboutislapya. We will then look for the electrolife device, and bring everyone back, and then I won't fill go bad about their deaths." said Cindy.

Goddard barks, sympathetically, as if he understood what Cindy was going through. Deep down, he probably did.

After another 30 minutes, the hovercar lands, coincidentally, right by the tomb. Cindy and Goddard climb out of the hovercar, which Cindy immediately puts back inside the hypercube. Cindy and Goddard bravely walk into the tomb. Cindy looks around for the room that her and her friends were in before. They walk into the room with the big statue in it. There she sees the three mummies that Libby put to sleep weeks earlier. The mummies were still in their deep slumber, so Cindy walks right past them. For safe measure, through, Cindy wraps them in rope, tightly, so they couldn't move or escape. To Cindy's surprise, after she was done, the mummies were still sleeping. Cindy walks over to the hole that Jimmy threw the electrolife down into. Cindy, not having packed a ladder, jumps into the hole, with Goddard by her side. As she approached ground, Goddard caught her in his mouth and slowly brought her to the bottom. As they hit ground, the hole above them shut. Cindy hears two familiar voices laughing manically. There was no light at the bottom so Cindy could not see anything. Fortunately, she packed a flashlight, so she took it out and turned it on. Goddard had also turned on his internal flashlight, so the room was now well lit. Cindy looks around in horror. There are dead bodies everywhere, and there was no exit to be found. Suddenly, Cindy felt woozy. Cindy slowly closed her eyes, and went to sleep. The last thing she saw or heard was the sound of Goddard barking noisily.


	16. Chapter 15: Death’s dangerous passage

No own JN. Read and Review.

* * *

Chapter 15: Death's dangerous passage

Darkness was all Cindy could see. As soon as she opened her eyes, blaring lights shone on her. Cindy had no idea where she was or how much time has passed since she fainted. She absently looked around for any signs of life. The only life she found was in Goddard, who was wildly barking. It was at that moment that Cindy remembered where she was and why she was there. Her eyes rapidly looked around her environment. She noticed that she was locked in some kind of cell. She also notices that there is a giant blinking gadget in the room next to her, and inside lies the electrolife devise that she so longed to have. Finally two people enter the room. They are wearing masks, so their identities remain hidden. They press a few buttons on a counsel. The wall behind Cindy opens, revealing a hallway.

"You may go, if you can get through what I like to call the 'passage of death'. All is not what it seems." said one of the masked persons.

Cindy looks around the room one more time to see any alternate routes. Seeing no other choice, Cindy and Goddard begin their walk down the "passage of death". As soon as they leave the cell, the wall closes behind them, making a loud thud, in turn causing them to jump and howl, respectfully. Cindy and Goddard try to turn back, but they can't. They are trapped on the "passage of death". They walk for a little bit, and are suspicious when nothing bad happens. Suddenly, Cindy steps on a floor button and the walls start to spit fire. Cindy and Goddard are lucky, as they move out of the way just in time.

"We have to be more careful!" admits Cindy.

Goddard quickly uses his built in fire extinguisher to put out the flames that deny them continuation of their journey. Cindy and Goddard then carefully continue their search for an exit. Suddenly, Cindy hears a faint whistling sound. Cindy then sees tiny arrows, coming at her, aimed right at her head. Goddard, detecting this, covers Cindy and himself in an impenetrable bubble, which protects them from the arrows. The arrows merely bounce off the bubble and on to the floor. Cindy then examines the room, still in the bubble, for any more traps. It seems pretty safe. She asks Goddard if they can move in the bubble, but when Goddard shakes his head no, Cindy defeated-ly asks Goddard to deactivate the bubble, which he does immediately. Cindy cautiously moves forward, Goddard following quickly behind. They walk slowly, until they hear a rumbling sound behind them. They turn around and see a two ton boulder behind them, chasing them. Cindy immediately orders Goddard into fly cycle mode, which he does. When he does, Cindy hops on, and they fly away from the rock. The rock is slowly gaining momentum, so the gap between the rock and Cindy with Goddard was closing. To make problems worse, Goddard was running out of fuel, so he was slowing down as the rock was speeding up. Cindy decides that it would be faster to run than fly, so she hops off Goddard, and both of them make a run for their lives. That was working until Cindy saw another boulder coming at her from the opposite direction. Cindy and Goddard were trapped between two 2-ton boulders. They were about to be crushed when a mysterious man jumped, from out of nowhere, between the boulders, and pushed Cindy, Goddard, and himself into a hidden crease inside of the wall. Just as they entered the crease the two boulders smashed together. Luckily, the two people and one canine were safe. Just as quickly as the man came, he vanished. Cindy and Goddard, recovering from the push, look around and to their dismay, they find the exit. They immediately run to the exit. When they exit, they are at the queen's burial chamber, where the mysterious life-saving man was waiting for them. They all share a polite intruduction.

"Don't worry, I come in piece. My name is Corey. It's nice to meet you." said Corey, extending his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, Corey. My name is Cindy, and this is Goddard." said Cindy, accepting Corey's handshake.

"The pleasure is all mine" said Corey, firmly shaking Cindy's hand, then letting it go.

"So, why are you here, and why did you save my life?" asked a semi-confused Cindy.

"I'm here under a governmental mission, to protect you and to stop whoever the normal bad guys or girls are." said Corey.

"What government are you from?" asked Cindy, scared and afraid.

"The american government." said Corey, proudly.

All color suddenly drained from Cindy face.

"I'm not going to arrest you. I know that you snapped and hurt and killed a lot of people, but the government realizes what you are going through is hard, and we know that you are trying to make it better. We heard your story, and we believe it. I can see in your eyes, and their telling me that you are scared. Please, don't be alarmed. If I wanted you dead, I would have let you die. If I wanted to arrest you, I would have done it be now." said Corey.

Color returns to Cindy's face. She is relaxing a little bit.

_Can I really trust this guy? He seems honest, but there is something I don't like about him. I can see in his eyes he is hiding something. Still, for the time being, it looks like I can have a new partner. _

"Well, as long as you're not going to arrest me, you might as well help me." said Cindy, a hesitant tone present in her voice.

"Certinly, I'll help." said Corey.

Without another word, Cindy and Corey are off on their separate missions; the mission to protect Cindy, and the mission to get the electrolife device.


End file.
